


DANCING

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boda al estilo Stark, La boda del año, M/M, No busques la lógica donde no la hay, Primer baile, Puro amor y ternura, Steve al fin en su primer baile, SuberHusbands, Tony sigue siendo Tony, matrimonio, o del siglo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer baile es tan especial, único y encantador, con esa torpeza que solo hace florecer el amor que los llevo hasta donde están.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DANCING

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Géneros: Romance
> 
> Ranting: T+
> 
> Comentarios: Estuve desaparecido, lo se, I'm so sorry. Fueron días complicados, especialmente porque estuve sin pc, por lo que no pude publicar nada, ni siquiera los Drabbles que ya tenia escritos, lo cual es desesperante. Sin embargo, y para festejar que estoy de vuelta, subiré hoy, con un lapso de una hora entremedio, todos los drabbles que correspondían a estos 5 días. Y el que correspondía al de hoy, domingo, lo subiré al final; como una versión especial.

Hay momentos que marcan una vida, momentos que se quedan en la memoria grabados a fuego que difícilmente pueden ser olvidados. Esos momentos que te pueden sacar una sonrisa, que pueden arrebatarte lágrimas de sentimientos que creías enterrados. Hay momentos, en toda vida, que simplemente se vuelven únicos, inolvidables, imborrables, que están ahí tantas veces quieras recordarlos. Muchas veces uno de esos momentos son el instante mismo en que decides unir tu vida a la de alguien más, lejos de la fiesta y la ceremonia, es el significado lo que da un cambio radical a dos mundos que se creían separados. Una boda es un momento trascendental en la vida de quienes han elegido a la persona correcta, lleno de sonrisas y sentimientos que no se pueden dejar atrás.

Tony y Steve saben de eso, en el día de su boda, compartiendo sonrisas y miradas indiscretas, con risas y murmullos que solo ellos podían escuchar. Y en toda boda hay un momento culmine en que todo parece llegar a la cima deseada, en el primer baile con anillos en sus dedos corazón, con esa sensación de estar enamorados cual adolescentes. Ese instante donde solo parecían ser solo dos personas y no cientos, como la fiesta lo hacía ver.

Steve, en medio de la pista de baile, sintió los nervios crecer en su vientre con solo mirar a su ahora esposo. Porque era un momento importante, uno que no quería olvidar, uno que quería guardar, que fuera tan especial para él como para el castaño. Y no pudo evitar el temor a arruinarlo, sin estar tan instruido en el baile, temió que una torpeza de su parte pudiera echar a perder. Con solo unas clases antes de la boda, sentía insuficientes sus capacidades. Por primera vez el Capitán se sentía intimidado por una simple pieza de baile. Algo que Tony, a su lado, no pudo evitar ver adorable, sonriendo hacia el mayor cuando finalmente la música volvió a sonar por el gran salón.

—Solo recuerda; uno, dos, tres. ¿De acuerdo?— como un murmullo apenas perceptible por el rubio, Tony dejo una de sus manso sobre su hombro, tomándolo con la otra mano, colocándose en posición del vals.

Steve, con un poco más de confianza, paso su brazo por la cintura de su pareja para comenzar a moverse. Uno, dos, tres y una vuelta. Los primeros pasos fueron torpes, nerviosos, inexpertos. Más de una vez sus pies chocaron, con pisadas yendo y viniendo a medida que se movían. Risas, disculpas, consuelos eran lo que se susurraban a medida que seguían moviéndose por la pista de baile, ignorantes de quienes les observaban con atención. La música siguió, siguió mucho más de lo que alguien hubiera pensado, ambos demasiado sumergidos en esa conversación susurrante que iban teniendo. El mundo había desaparecido para ellos, las voces habían cesado y solo estaban ellos.

Risas, susurros eran lo que compartían. Promesas, recuerdos, bromas y declaraciones. Sus pasos se hicieron naturales, olvidando que seguían bailando, dejándose llevar por un ritmo en el cual ninguno tenía control, como aquel día en el parque. Una tarde de primavera que, tomados de la mano, habían decidido caminar por el parque. Tan tranquilos, sumergidos en una conversación sin sentido que culmino en la declaración del Capitán, en la propuesto que los había llevado hasta donde estaban ahora.

Tony se recostó en su pecho, dejándose guiar por el rubio, cerrando sus ojos con el deseo de grabar el sentimiento en su mente y cuerpo, eternamente, hasta donde la vida le alcanzara. Steve, abrazándolo con más fuerza, aspiro la embriagante fragancia que le llegaba desde los cabellos castaños de su esposo. Ambos, sin verse, sonrieron encantados.

—Te amo, Tony—

—Te amo, Steve—

Entre murmullos, declararon una vez más el amor que los llevo hasta ese lugar.


End file.
